Star vs The Forces of Evil: Beach Trip
by SonicE1337
Summary: This is the continuation of TheAmazingTurtle's awesome fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Remember when I said I had to do a favour for a friend? I bet you never guessed that friend was TheAmazingTurtle! Due to his departure from the site, he entrusted me with his three famed Starco fics!**

 **These final chapters were written in his honour! Forever shall we remember Mr Turtle! And just to show how serious I am about this, I'm gonna respond to the reviews that were left on the previous chapter for his story!**

 _ **What If:**_ **Can you? How about now, with a completely different author in the mix? Mwahahahahaha!**

 _ **Mr. Drawer:**_ **Your love, like, and fish strive me to make this finale to the best of my ability! TheAmazingTurtle thanks you!**

 _ **Smitty Theories:**_ **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? *gaze shifts left and right suspiciously* That's not gonna happen... It's just... Bah! Okay you got me... You really are quite the theorist, aren't ya Smitty?**

 _ **SonicELITE:**_ **Haha, true. Thanks for that! God I've got one hell of an ego...**

 _ **TheDarkFlame15:**_ **Mr Turtle was a great guy like that. Always finding a way to make us smile, forever will he be missed. And that fishy scent will be explained soon enough bud! TheAmazingTurtle thanks you!**

 _ **Guest#1:**_ **Yes they do. :)**

 _ **Starcosuperfan2015:**_ **Sadly, Mr Turtle couldn't upload the next chapter. But hopefully I will be good enough to meet your Starco needs! TheAmazingTurtle thanks you!**

 _ **Guest#2:**_ **Let's hope so! HOORAY!**

 _ **The Real Travioly:**_ **It's okay Bro, we can always wait. TheAmazingTurtle thanks you!**

 _ **StarcoOMG16:**_ **Jackie is now offended. HERE'S THAT PART YOU WANTED SO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!**

 **If you haven't read TheAmazingTurtle's first instalments of this story, I highly suggest that you check them out.** **Here we go...**

 **Kudos to my Beta reader: Altruisticdorito!**

"Where the heck is Marco?!" Sabrina screamed in annoyance. "We've been searching for nearly three hours! Where else is there to go?!"

Ferguson walked up behind her and placed an easy hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it, there's only a few places left to check." Sabrina looked back at him and sighed, shifting her gaze slightly downward. "Thanks Ferg, I'm just a little on edge at the moment."

Star pushed in-between the two and looked at the area they had left to cover. There were only a few stores; A shoe shop, a jewelry shop, and the local mall. Marco had to be in one of them.

Jackie walked to Star's side and put a finger on her chin, trying to think of a way to scout the ground quickly but efficiently. Her eyes brighten and a small grin slips onto her lips. She turns back to the group and pounds her fist against her palm.

"Okay! Here's the plan." She starts. Everyone turned to look at Jackie, giving her their full attention. Aside from Alfonso, who was typing on his phone. Ferguson smacked him against the back of his head and got him to look forward. "Wha?" he mumbled.

Jackie cringed a little, but shook it off. "We're going to split up, that way we'll cover more ground." The group nodded and Star pointed at Alfonso. "A-bomb, you'll search the shoe store."

Alfonso nodded and quickly ran off ahead of the group, dead-set on helping Star find her love.

Ferguson raised his hand excitedly, "Sabrina and I will search the jewelers!" he exclaimed. Sabrina's eyes widen as Ferguson starts to pull her away towards the store. She didn't fight though. In fact, there was a light tint of pink on her face as they walked.

That left Star and Jackie. Star looked towards her crush's... Ex-crush? Star sheepishly grinned, "I guess that leaves you and me for the mall, huh?" Jackie softly nudged Star's shoulder and smiled back at her. "You got it. Now let's go find your boyfriend!"

The two began to run towards the mall's entrance and the hunt for Marco was officially on!

 ** _With Marco..._**

Marco finished his plate of Nachos and placed the candles at the center of the table he was sitting at. He placed his face in his palm and pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly creasing his suit.

"Man... I really messed up..."

He couldn't stop his thinking from tracing back to what he did at the beach. Star probably hated his guts to no end now; at least Oscar could keep a level head when it came to that situation.

"Excuse me sir?" Marco turned around to see a small teenage boy behind him in a jean jacket and a bright red beanie. The kid seemed to be in a rush and his gaze kept shifting from left to right.

Marco pointed at himself. "Me?" the kid nodded quickly and tossed a small lighter at him. Marco barely caught it in open palms and the kid started running. "Hold on to it for me!" he yelled as he dashed. Two security guards ran out from around the corner and did a quick look around of the area. They looked in the direction of the boy and began to sprint after him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Marco stood in front of one of the guards and held out his arms to get him to stop. "Hey, hold on!" he yelled and grabbed the guard's shoulders. The guard got out of Marco's grip but did stop to address him.

"How come you guys are chasing that kid? Did he do something wrong?" Marco gestured to the now caught child and the guard nodded. "He was seen trying to set fire to the screen in one of our theatres, heaven knows why." Marco made an 'O' shape with his mouth and slipped the lighter into his back pocket. "Alright... Thank you for catching him then."

Once again, the guard nodded and walked over to his partner, leaving Marco to think once more.

Marco walked back to his table and sat down, propping his head with his elbow and staring at the candles he'd received moments earlier. "What's going on today? First with the suit, then the candles and now a lighter? This is all too much of a coincidence to be real..."

 ** _With Star and Jackie..._**

Star and Jackie rushed into the mall, only needing to take one quick look at their surroundings to know just what they'd gotten themselves into. People swarmed the place, from angsty teens to cranky seniors.

"How are we going to find Marco with all these people around?" Star asked a little worriedly. Jackie took a moment to think, but her brain just kept drawing blanks. "I don't know... Gah! If only we could think like Marco..." she exclaimed in frustration.

That gave Star an idea, the hearts on her cheeks turned into light bulbs and she gripped Jackie by her shoulders. "Jackie Lynn-Thomas, you are a genius!" Jackie raised an eyebrow as Star continued to rant on.

"We just need to think like Marco! If we go to all the places he loves to hang around then we're bound to find him!" Jackie smiled and started to think, bringing a hand to stroke her chin.

"If I were Marco, where would I go...?" she thought aloud, after a moment she snapped her fingers and grabbed Star's face. "Okay Star, there are only four places I think Marco would go so we'll take two each." Star gave a thumbs up since she couldn't nod and listened in. "I'm going to check the Dojo in the back then I'll check the book store. Since Marco's a nerd, you'll check the Chemistry lab down in the east wing, and if he's not there you'll check the food court. Got it?"

Once again, Star gave a thumbs up.

"Good."

Jackie let go of Star and they quickly dashed to their assigned search areas.

 _"Come on Marco..."_ Star thought to herself as she ran. _"Please be here..._


	2. True Love (Part 1)

**I'm so sorry for making you wait guys, it's actually really hard to think of a finale for a fic... I can only imagine what it's like for you other writers out there. This is part one of the finale, part two will be done soon...**

 **Hopefully...**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Narrator Nymph:**_ **I knew it! My evil ways have confused one of the great theorists of 2016! MWAHAHAHAHA- *cough, cough* sorry, got carried away there. And I knew it was the great Ms. If! My theory was correct!**

 _ **Smitty Theories:**_ **It is true, your name is Smitty... Happy late Easter and enjoy your high five from the J-man and that hover board, they were expensive.**

 _ **PDavis32:**_ **Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, we have yet to reach the end of the fic but thank you for the encouragement. I WILL NOT FAIL!**

 _ **Exotos135:**_ **Yep, but now it's the end chapter. Let's hope I did the fic justice. Thanks bro!**

 _ **Zelladay:**_ **Haha, yes there is a continuation. And thank you for that, I'm honestly flattered.**

 _ **Starcosuperfan2015**_ **: It is done! I'm glad Mr. Turtle was able to inspire you.**

 _ **NerdyGirl2343:**_ **Thank you! Sorry if it was a little confusing to read, it picks up right where Mr. Turtles fic left off. And yes, it has been continued! Thanks again, and stay cool!**

 **I don't own SVTFOE or any of its characters, I don't even own the plot for this continuation.**

 **Let's do this bros! Into the chapter...**

Marco was still sitting at his table in the food court, he just didn't have the will to go and talk to Star anymore. His life was pretty much over and he knew that all too well... Maybe he could run away? Start a new life as a psychologist in New York, and change his name to Rico! _"Yes, that'll work..."_ he sarcastically thought.

The sun was just starting to set, giving the sky above a beautiful fading of red to orange to yellow. But Marco was to busy to admire the view since his face was flat against the table.

A lady in a waitress outfit came and stood by the table and she stood there for a moment. "Sir?" she asked. Marco acknowledged her by slightly turning his head to at least look at who was talking to him.

"The food court closes soon... Is there anything we can get you before we close shop?" Marco thought for a moment and sat up, a strong look in his eyes. "You know what? I've got nothing left to lose, get me a steak dinner. No, two steak dinners! I'm going all out tonight!"

The waitress grinned and took down his order. "We'll be right out with your order sir." Then she walked away.

Marco let out a one sided smile and looked downwards. "I'm going to regret this..."

 _ **With Star...**_

Star had just finished searching the chemistry lab and came out empty handed. She wasn't anywhere close to giving up though, she still had the food court to check. " _Marco I swear if you aren't here I swear, I will send Mewnian HOUNDS after you!"_

As she walked to the other side of the mall where the food court stood, she bumped into a small boy who seemed to be in quite a hurry. "Sorry miss, I gotta run!" he panted as he continued to sprint away. Two guards followed after him Star shook her head to get her priorities back together.

"To the food court!" she exclaimed, raising her wand into the air dramatically. Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at her with looks that said " _Is she okay?"_. Star shrunk in embarrassment and giggled nervously.

After a moment the crowd went back to what they were doing and gave Star no further attention. She side stepped over to a map of the Mall and tried to pinpoint the food courts location. She tapped her finger against her chin for a moment before slamming her hand on the map and pointing at a small dot.

"There we go! He's near, so let's do it!"

She began to run off to look for her destined love, once again entering the game of fate.

 _ **With Jackie...**_

Jackie was rummaging through the book store like there was no tomorrow, but Marco wasn't anywhere to be seen. After a few minutes of searching, she knew she was on a wild goose chase.

"Augh! Marco, where the hell are you!?" she whisper-shouted as she walked around a random bookshelf for the tenth time. Jackie exited the store, stepping back into the hoard of people that inhabited the area. She pressed the heel of her palm against her head and grunted.

The malls dojo had turned out empty as well and that meant the only hope of finding Marco was through her friends. Jackie's pocket vibrated, she reached in and pulled out her phone, seeing two texts from Sabrina and Alfonso.

 _From Sabrina. Sent at 6:36 pm_ _._

" _We couldn't find Marco on our end. Any sight of him?"_

 _From Jackie. Sent at 6:38 pm._

" _Nothing, hopefully Star or Alfonso found him. Ttyl"_

Jackie swiped away Sabrina a message and opened Alfonso's.

 _From Alfonso. Sent at 6:29 pm._

" _He's not here. I'll meet up with u soon. This store has some sweet J's."_

 _From Jackie. Sent at 6:38 pm._

" _-_- Really dude... Fine. Meet us in about an hour."_

She put her phone away and looked back into the crowd. "Since I'm here, might as well check out a few stores. Star will be fine..."

She then caught a flash of the Mewberty scenario in her head.

"Probably..."

 _ **With Marco..**_

"C'mon... If I'm spending my money for this food, could it at least get here faster..." Marco moaned. He took out his phone and peeked at the time, _"6:41... Why does it feel like it's been longer..."_

He sighed and put his phone away, looking for someway to pass the time before he inevitably had to return home and face the music. Out of sheer boredom, Marco picked up the candles he had received only an hour earlier and began to exam in them.

He couldn't manage to focus though, because there was a low buzzing ringing in his ears, getting higher and louder overtime. "What th-" was all he could manage to say before the lights exploded and shrouded the room in darkness.

There was a moment of panic throughout the mall. Everything had gone dark and there were a couple screams after the explosion, but everyone sounded unharmed. "Keep calm everyone! I think a transformer blew. Make sure to remain in groups until the lights come back on." A man yelled, probably one of those guards.

A bulb lit in Marcos mind and he grabbed the lighter from his back pocket and rolling his thumb over the wheel until the gas caught fire. He held the lighter over the wicker of one of the candles and kept it there, letting the orange teardrop spread to the candle.

It made little difference, but at least he could _see_. Marco sighed, looking directly at the flame as it flickered over the candle, almost like it were dancing.

His eyes were set on the small light, watching it sway and rock as even the tiniest of winds blew. It was peaceful. It was beautiful...

He dreamily thought to himself, _"Just like her..."._

Quiet footsteps echoed against the tiles on the floor. Marco looked up to see who his new visitor was...

And he felt his heart stop...

 **This chapter has a lot less dialogue than I intended, hopefully I'll fix that in part 2 (with the help of my Beta reader of course). Until next time bros, stay awesome!**


	3. True Love (Part 2)

**Hello Internet! I'm back to disappoint you all with the final chapter of Beach Trip! I'm just kidding, I'll try my hardest to make this the best finale ever seen! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, you gave me the strength to keep on writing. Mr. Turtle also thanks you all.**

 **Now, to you lovely reviewers!**

 ** _Finnjr63:_ Stop lying, you know who it is. I guess Marco has some weird thoughts, huh? Thanks bud, stay awesome!**

 ** _Exotos135:_ I wouldn't be surprised if you did know, it's a pretty cliché plot after all. I didn't actually make the chapter that long, I think it was about 1200 words, and if you feel that the chapter wasn't very good you can just say so, there's no hard feelings here. Thanks bro, stay awesome!**

 ** _Narrator Nymph:_ Heh, Sorry about the split chapter ordeal, I had writers block at the time and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm not the kind of guy to start something and almost finish it, but then make you wait twenty years for the next chapter. And I completely agree. Coincidences are just amazing, aren't they?**

 ** _:_ Thanks Bro, good luck with that whole skateboards thing.**

 ** _Shade:_ Hopefully, this is the final chapter. Thanks bro.**

 **So without further ado, let's get into it!**

 **Kudos to AltruisticDorito for being such an amazing beta reader!**

"S-Star?" Marco choked out, suffocating on air itself. She just stood there in silence, her hands clasped over her chest and her eyes shining in the dim light of the candle. The quiet held for a moment, bringing awkward tension to the duo.

"Ummmmm… H-hi, Marco…" Star began, her words were shaky, but she had to talk to him. She needed to truly understand. Marco bit his lip, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact and not get lost in those light blue orbs. "Hey there… do…" He swallowed hard, "Do you want to sit down?" Then he mentally slapped himself.

'What am I doing!?' Marco thought to himself.

Star's eyes seemed to brighten a little at his offer, making Marco's emotions twist and turn like a rollercoaster. Star looked at the table for a moment, only to realize what the situation was. Marco was wearing a very neatly pressed black suit with a bright red tie and snow white undershirt, sitting at a table in candlelight, giving his figure an unbearably gorgeous glow.

Star's cheeks brightened slightly as her thoughts took her to places she thought was only in her imagination. "Su-sure. Thanks…" she stuttered, slowly setting herself down on one of the seats. The table was the kind they used at picnics in parks and had two long benches for seats, but it didn't make the situation any less awkward.

Once she was seated, the silence drew forth once more and made the confrontation all the more unbearable. Marco coughed into his fist with his eyes drifted to the side, trying to find some way to at least make conversation.

"So... Is... Is everything okay between us?"

Star tilted her head slightly and made a cute, confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Marco put on a cringeworthy smile and ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. "Well... I thought you might hate me or something, you know... Because of the whole 'kiss on the beach' ordeal." He quoted, lowering his head slightly in shame. Star felt her eyes widen and her cheeks warm up.

"Marco, it's okay! You don't need to feel bad." Marco didn't change his expression, but he did shift his eyes to look at her. "In all honesty..." she continued, biting her bottom lip.

"I... Kinda wanted it to happen..."

Marcos head immediately shot up, his mouth slightly agape. "You wanted me to… kiss you?" he asked, thrown off guard by her statement. Star gave a small smile and giggled lightly. "Yeah, pretty dumb huh? I mean, it's pretty cliché for me to fall so hard for my best friend. But, it feels right for me, like my feelings had been building up for a long time. Starting off as something small and questionable, they grew into something that just couldn't be ignored."

Marco nodded in understanding. In an act on instinct, he slowly began sliding his palm across the table and wrapping his fingers around Star's hand. "You know... I think I can relate." Star looked at Marco curiously and caught sight of his sweet brown eyes gazing at her hand calmly.

Her heart began to pound wildly, forcing most of her blood into her cheeks. Marco's thumb ran across the back of Star's hand and she shivered at the cold feeling it gave. "Marco..." Star began, trying her hardest not to force her face forward and smooch the life out of him.

"Star..." he responded, slowly turning his head to look at Star in the eyes. The two stay there, staring at each other's eyes and getting absolutely lost in them. The sky blue of Star's glimmered beautifully in the candle light, making them seem like a treasure.

Marco's rich brown eyes challenged Star's favorite colors all at once, the dim candle flickering in the reflection they gave.

Slowly, almost naturally, the two began to lean forward across the table, closing the distance that was held between them. Inch by inch, they came closer, never shifting their gaze front the other's eyes.

"This is it... Time to bring an end to the long awaited event..." Marco thought.

With lips slightly parted, the two connected, sharing the feeling of bliss throughout one another. Goosebumps ran up Star's spine as she lightly squeezed Marco's hand in hers and let the gesture continue, never wanting to end it. Even for a split second.

Marco's blood pulsed through him, enjoying the feeling of Stars lips against his own. He may have done this before, but never quite like this. Everything just felt... Right.

As much as the duo wanted to continue with their act of true feelings, their inexperience led them to forgetting to breathe and needing to separate for air. As they both gasp for breath, Marco couldn't help from letting a satisfied smirk twist on his face. Everything at that moment felt perfect, nothing could change how amazing the world seemed.

"Ahem,"

Marco jumped back slightly at the sudden noise of a woman clearing her throat. He looked at the direction where the noise came from and saw the waitress that had taken his order earlier, she was holding two large plates with a toasted steak and salad on them.

The waitress made a popping sound with her mouth and shuffled her feet against the ground awkwardly for a moment, before giving a one-sided grin. "Uhhh, sir? Your order is ready..."

Marco looked back over to Star and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Star?"

She looked back at him and tilted her head, "Yeah Marco?"

He gave one last look towards the waitress before shifting in his seat so he was facing forward, clasping his hands faints the table with a sweet smile on his face. "What would you say to a first date?"

Star's immediately light up and faced Marco with a smug expression, "Does a Graytuck have eighteen toes?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

Star giggled and gave Marco's hand another gentle squeeze. "The answer is yes, you goofball."

Marco's eyes went half lidded and he leaned across the table once more to surprise Star with another, far more passionate kiss. She returned the gesture, her heart's glowing a bright pink.

The waitress stood there next to the duo, feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. She then let out a frustrated sigh and placed the steaks on the table.

"I better be getting a raise for doing this..."

-The End.

 **That's it Bros! We've brought an end to the fic! Sorry again for making you guys wait for such a short chapter. I just couldn't stop procrastinating, the Internet is one big distraction...**

 **Anyway! Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited e** **ither me, or the fic and I hope to see you all for the finale of "The Text"! Goodbye for now everyone. Stay awesome!"**


End file.
